1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of sports simulation and training equipment. More specifically, the present invention generally relates to a training device for simulating the football maneuver commonly known as the ‘cut-block.’
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of football, one of the most difficult blocks a lineman encounters is the infamous cut-block. A cut-block is a technique wherein an offensive player dives at the knees and ankles of a defensive player in an attempt to slow the defensive player down, knock him off path, or to simply get the defender's hands down to allow for a quick pass to be thrown over the defender's head. A cut-block is most commonly executed against defensive linemen as the defensive lineman is running towards an offensive lineman. As the two linemen approach one another, face to face, the offensive player suddenly dives down towards the defender's legs in attempt to impede the defender's progress. Conventional football wisdom dictates that when faced with a cut-block, the defender should bring his hands down upon the offensive player's helmet and shoulder pads while the defender also kicks his outside leg back to prevent the offensive player from knocking his legs out from underneath him. This technique aims to allow the defender to remain on his feet with the ability to regain his defensive stance as quickly as possible.
One reason why the cut-block is so effective is its element of surprise. The defensive player can generally not predict if or when an offensive player will attempt a cut-block. Because of this, once a defensive player has fallen victim to a cut-block, the defensive player may play more cautiously, not wanting to get cut again.
Another reason that the cut-block is so effective is that it is very difficult for players to safely practice. Especially difficult is attempting to incorporate the element of surprise inherent in a cut-block. Furthermore, since the cut-block can cause injury, most football teams very rarely practice the block, so as to not injure their own personnel. While certain techniques have been developed in attempt to simulate a cut-block, these techniques are generally found to be unrealistic when compared to an actual cut-block.
Currently, several tools exist which endeavor to simulate the cut-block. One such item is essentially a large medicine ball, approximately 36 inches in diameter and weighing 75 pounds. The ball is used to simulate a cut-block by rolling it at a defensive player. The player is expected to stop the ball with his hands and kick back his outside leg. The problem with using such a medicine ball to simulate a cut-block is that it is not a very realistic simulation. Firstly, the medicine ball cannot simulate the element of surprise inherent in the cut-block, as the defender can see the ball coming towards him. Secondly, the medicine ball is also an inaccurate simulation in that the defender is not fully engaged with the offender retreating as is usually the case in an actual cut-block scenario. Other approaches to simulating a cut-block include throwing smaller balls towards a defensive players feet, however these methods possess many of the same shortcomings as the medicine ball technique described above, namely the lack of an element of surprise, and the absence of a realistic simulation of a cut-block.
As such, there exists a need for a training device which mimics the movement of a football player executing a cut-block maneuver.